Many techniques are available to users today to find information on the World Wide Web (“web”). For example, users often use web browsers and/or search engines to find information of interest.
Another way that users can obtain information is via push services. Push services are often based on information preferences expressed in advance. For example, a user might subscribe to various information channels. Whenever new content is available on one of those information channels, a server pushes that information to the user.